Didn't Your Mother Teach You to Knock First
by IHeartAaronHotchner
Summary: You always knock before entering, something Agent Anderson apparently hasn't learned. This is set before the series, around 2003. Adrienne's just and intern and a student at the FBI Academy. Very Adult, very Hotch centric, very sleazy! Rated M. Hotch/OC.


**Didn't Your Mother Teach You to Knock First?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. They are property of CBS and Jeff Davis. SSA Adrienne Elsio I do own. Please don't steal her.

Synopsis: You always knock before entering, something Agent Anderson apparently hasn't learned. This is set before the series, around 2003. Adrienne's just and intern and a student at the FBI Academy.

**Chapter 1: Have You Seen Her**

Hotch walked through the bullpen with his morning cup of coffee. "Morning. Has anybody seen Eliso. The intern?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Not since way earlier." said Derek Morgan.

"Thanks." Aaron walked up the stairs that led from the bullpen to the terrace, and to his office. He opened his office door, and walked in. His chair was turned around backwards from his desk. That chair was never turned that way. He shut the office door the walked towards the front of his desk.

"Agent Eliso, what are you doing in my office?"

The chair turned around to reveal Adrienne Eliso clad in a figure hugging top and miniskirt. "Agent Hotchner," she said, "I think we both know why," she crossed he legs Basic Instinct style, "I'm in your office."

The two of them gave each other a mischievous grin. Hotch set his coffee down on top of the desk and walked around to the back side of it. Adrienne grabbed his tie and yanked him down to her. She kissed him hard. He cupped her face in his hands and returned the kiss. Without missing a beat she pushed his ass down on top of the desk and straddled him. He took his suit jacket off and threw it on the floor. She put her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear. He ran his hands up her thighs and grabbed her ass. He whispered in her ear, "You know, the walls are thin. There is an office right next door."

"So, I'll be quiet."

"The rest of the team will start talking when you suddenly emerge from my office."

"We had a meeting."

"What if someone calls?"

"Don't answer it."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Aaron," she lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am." He grabbed the back of her head and brought her mouth to his. He continued run his hands up her thighs and pushed her skirt to her waist. He went to grab the waistband on her panties, but found nothing.

"You're not wearing any panties," he coyly said.

"They'd just be in the way." She untied the red tie that was around his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You are bad girl, you know that? You should be punished."

Hotch's desk phone began to ring. He looked over at it.

"Do not pick up that phone," Adrienne commanded as she toyed with Hotch's belt. He looked back over, at her and smirked, sliding his fingers under the waistband of her shirt and pulling it up, and off her body in one swift motion, revealing the lacy, black and red bra underneath. He dropped the shirt on the ground, then began running a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder. Adrienne gasped, and arched her back at the sensation. She ran her finger through his hair. "Please quit teasing, Aaron."

He looked up at her, bra strap in his teeth, and grinned. He grabbed her around the waist and stood up. Her legs wrapped around him, as he pushed her up against the wall. "I'll give you a raise, if you give me one," he said loosening the belt on his pants.

"And I'm bad?"

"I'm not the one about to screw my boss."

"I'm not the one about to screw my student."

"You just keep getting worse by the minute. You really need punished, little girl."

"Then punish me, already."

"Fine." He grabbed her face and kissed her mouth hard to muffle the scream he knew she'd let out when he got inside her. "You like that?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip, wrapping her legs tighter around him and moving her hips in sync with his. She grabbed his face to kiss him again.

"No. Bad girls don't get kisses."

The office door suddenly opened. "Agent Hotchner," said the young man. He looked at the scene before. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to…uh… interrupt." He began backing out the door. "I won't say a thing, sir. Honest." He exited the room, closing the door behind him, and walked down the hallway looking as if he'd just seen a ghost.

A few minutes later Adrienne exited Hotch's office, and walked down the stairs to the bullpen. Elle Greenaway looked up from her desk. 'Hey, uh, Adrienne, why did Anderson just come out of Hotch's office like he'd seen something he wasn't supposed to?"

"I dunno, Agent Hotchner and I had a meeting. Hotch, just asked him if his mother ever taught him to knock before entering a room."


End file.
